I Know Why the Caged Warbler Sings
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: What happens when Kurt goes to Dalton and both Hunter and Sebastian are already there?


******I own nothing but the basic plot and make no money from writing this. Glee and all of its characters do not belong to me, if they did it would all be pretty much like this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Kurt POV**

I looked down at my phone for what must have been the hundredth time that day, smiling when I reread the text from Blaine. It was simple, it just read 'Courage' but to me I knew it was so much more. It meant do what I've been too afraid to do, do what Blaine never could do; it meant stand up to my tormentors and find out why they made my life hell. Today would be the day I would finally get them to leave me alone; somehow I would end this treatment.

I continued thinking about Blaine during glee club not really noticing how the girls performed; I could hear it all but I wasn't really paying attention. Looking at the single word that meant more than anyone could ever imagine, I didn't notice the letterman jacket until my phone got thrown out of my hands and I got shoved into the lockers. Making a split second decision that it was either now or never that I stood up against the bullies, to show everyone that I wasn't just some scared little boy anymore, to show myself that I had what it took to be a man.

Without a second thought or stopping for even a minute to pick up my phone I followed Karofsky. "HEY!" I yelled running into the locker room "I am talking to you!" He then had the audacity to tell me "The girl's locker room is next door." without even turning to look at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked wanting to finally know why he treated me the way he does.

"Excuse me?" he asked playing stupid as he turned to face me.

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" maybe he wasn't just playing stupid.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what Hamhock, you're not my type."

"That right?" yeah he definitely wasn't playing stupid.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys that sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me Hummel." He threatened making a fist; maybe this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

"You gonna hit me?" I asked standing my ground. "Do it." I challenged.

"Don't push me!" He said louder slamming his locker shut.

"Hit me; because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

"Get out of my face!" he yelled, did he really forget that he was the one who got in my face, and I'm just standing my ground.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy that can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are." I said getting more in his face and pointing my finger at him. Before I could say anything else he kissed me. In shock I just stood there until he pulled away. I looked at him scared and when he tried to kiss me again I pushed him away. Pissed he punched the locker and walked out. I could do nothing but stand there scared.

Finally gathering up my courage I started to walk out when the door slammed open and Karofsky came back in pushing me against the locker and holding a knife to my throat. "You fucking fag! You tricked me! You got in my face I couldn't help myself!" Opening my mouth to talk I gasped instead when he pushed the knife further into my neck, kissing my again and moving his hand down the front of my pants. "You're so much like a fucking girl, maybe that's all you really are, I think I should check." He said in a deadly calm voice. Moving his hand to my belt, he started pulling it loose before we heard the door slam open.

"What the hell are you doing Karofsky?!" I heard Puck yell, looking up I noticed it was only him making me eternally grateful.

"Just teaching this little fag a lesson." He said in the same calm voice, his hand now away from my belt and the knife now cutting into my neck. "So you can leave now Puckerman." Before he could say anything else he was pulled off of me and thrown to the ground. I backed away as slowly as possible scared of what could happen. I watched as Puck kicked him twice before telling him to get out before he got coach involved.

Karofsky ran and Puck turned to me "Are you alright Kurt?" I started to nod before he said "Oh shit, your neck." I raised my hand to my neck feeling wetness; pulling my hand away so I could look at it I noticed some blood. He grabbed a wet paper towel and helped my clean my neck up. "It doesn't look like it needs stitches, you should be fine."

"Thank you Puck, he could have killed me."

"Noah."

"What?"

"You can call me Noah, only people I want afraid of me call me Puck."

"Thank you Noah." I said taking his outstretched hand and hugging him tightly.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching into his pocket and handing me my phone "this was the reason I came looking for you; I noticed it on the floor by your locker."

"Thank you again." I said with a smile before taking my phone. He nodded and left the locker room. When I was sure he was gone I sent a text to Blaine 'Blaine, I need your help.' Then I ran out and went home as quickly as I could. When I got there I checked my phone and saw a few texts.

**Blaine:** _**'Hey, what's up?'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Is everything alright?'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Kurt, what's wrong you're scaring me.'**_

**Wes:** _**'You alright? Blaine is freaking out.'**_

**David:** _**'Blaine said you won't answer his texts.'**_

**Blaine:** _**'Kurt please, the boys said you wouldn't text them back either what's going on?'**_

I texted Blaine back _**'I was on my way home, please come over.'**_ And before I could send a message to either of the other two I got three new messages.

**Wes:** _**'Hope everything is alright.'**_

**David:** _**'Stay safe'**_

**Blaine:** _**'On my way.'**_

I smiled a little and grabbed one of my scarves before sitting at my vanity table. Looking into the mirror I saw that although it was a small cut and barely noticeable everyone that I usually saw would notice and I would need to keep it covered so people wouldn't freak. I opened my top drawer and took out a thin strip of nude colored bandage tape placing it over the cut, then getting my cover up I put the most minimal amount on so the tape wasn't noticeable, then I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

As I finished straightening my scarf I heard the doorbell. Opening the door I saw Noah, "You alright princess?" he asked me. With a nod I hugged him "Thank you again Noah." He hugged me back and said "You're welcome princess; I just came to check in on you and maybe play a game or two with Finn."

"He's in his room playing now, I'm sure he won't mind if you join in." He nodded and smiled running up to Finn's room. As I was shutting the door I saw Blaine pull up, they must have been at the Lima Bean or something. I smiled and held the door open for him. When we got to my room we both sat on the bed. He looked at me for a few minutes trying to catch my eyes before finally just saying "Kurt, what happened? How did it go? You did stand up to him today right?"

I kept my head down and just said "He's in the closet."

"What how do you know?" he asked with clear confusion in his voice.

"H he kissed me."

"I'll go with you to school tomorrow and help you sort this out, ok?" I nodded and he continued "Do you think your parents will let me spend the night?" I nodded again and he texted his friends to let them know to cover for him.

The next morning Blaine and I were walking up the stairs when I saw him "There he is." I whispered to Blaine.

"I got your back." he said softly to me before turning to Karofsky "Excuse me."

"Hey lady boys." He said to us before glancing at Blaine almost nervously "This your boyfriend Kurt." _God I wish_.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something."

"I gotta go to class." He said pushing past us pushing me.

"Kurt told me what you did." As Karofsky glared at me all I could think was, _god why did Blaine have to word it that way_.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky said challenging us. "What's that?"

"You kissed me." I said nervously tearing up slightly.

Karofsky glanced around to see if anyone had heard before scoffing and saying "I don't know what you're talking about."

I glanced at Blaine as I heard him start to speak "It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal. This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone."

I freaked out when Karofsky turned running back up the few stairs he had gone down and shoved Blaine into the fence saying threateningly "Do not mess with me!"

"Stop this!" I yelled getting between them and pushing him off Blaine. Blaine stood there calmly as I freaked out thinking he would attack us again. Instead he just turned and made his way down the stairs and to class. Blaine trying to lighten the situation said "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon." I just sighed sitting on the steps.

Blaine noticing I was still stressed asked "What's going on?" sitting next to me he continued "Why are you so upset?"

Deciding to tell him part of the reason I was so upset I told him "Because until yesterday I had never been kissed." Thinking about Brittany I added "At least none that counted."

He nodded in understanding and said "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

I felt amazing as I walked through the hallways until the lockercheck.

* * *

**Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff.**


End file.
